


Under the Moonlight

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: Gradutation looms in sight... Emotions bubble and burst within the to-be graduates and their underclassmen. Ritsu is no exception to these swelling feelings.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afternoonearlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonearlgrey/gifts).



> Nyaho! I haven't posted anything in an awfully long time but more works are coming within the next few weeks!! I've been hard at work for Naru Week now that I'm on summer break~ 
> 
> ANYWAY!! 
> 
> Happy *late* birthday, Mira!! I hope this fic is up to your liking~ I promise I'll do your boys justice when I write them another time, but please accept this little present~ Also this is supposed to be part 2 of something else good luck interpreting that wink wonk. 
> 
> This fic takes place toward the end of their 3rd year and they all start dating like in 2nd year I think pls dont shoot me.

Ritsu stirred awake. He couldn't sleep for some reason although both Mao and Koga snored away beside him. He heaved a sigh... He was used to sleeplessness at night since he's a vampire, but the events that transpired earlier should've left him snoring away by now, too.  
  
"Maa-kun..." It was selfish of him, he knew, but he needed him at the moment, "Maa-kun, I can't sleep.." he whispered softly as he tugged the blanket atop his bare chest.  
  
"Mmm.. what's wrong, Ritchan?" He muttered sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up to match his eye level and studied him intently.  
  
"I... I don't know.. I just can't..." he replied, averting direct eye contact and fiddled with his hands which hugged a pillow. A bubbling sense of anxiety rested in his system for a reason he himself didn't know. He didn't notice Mao climbing out of the bed and wearing his pants until he extended his hand to Ritsu.  
  
He looked up at him confused, "Come on, Ritchan, we're going downstairs~" he said and pulled him to his feet.  
  
~~~  
  
Downstairs, Mao sat Ritsu down on the sofa and made him comfortable with pillows and blankets. He headed to the kitchen to prepare hot milk and light snacks. Ritsu, however, was restless and soon followed him there. He sat down by the island, and listened to the comforting hums of his childhood friend.  
  
"Would you like honey with that, Ritchan?" He looked back at him, noting his barely visible nods. He knew it was his favorite thing Rei made him always before bed as children, and he couldn't even bring himself to hate it after what occurred with Rei.  
  
The kitchen filled with a sweet aroma as he added the sweet topping, almost lulling Ritsu to sleep but failing to.  
  
Mao blew gently on the steam, trying to cool the mugs down, and leaned back on the counter, "So, what's keeping you up, Ritchan~?" He asked tenaciously, not wanting to break his string of thought.  
  
He just shot back a nervous laugh at him, "Ahahaha, maybe I'm just thinking too much..." he tried plastering on what resembled a smile, but the redhead could see right through him. He headed towards him, worry evident on his face. Ritsu squeaked as Mao closed the very small distance left between them. He melted when he felt him press their bodies together gently and relaxed in his embrace. They were both tentative about it, but having known each other for the longest time, Mao knew this was one of the ways he could appease Ritsu when he was falling down a rabbit hole his own mind created. Mao kept the pace slow and delicate, compassionate nonetheless, and was about to deepen it when-  
  
"Oi, why are ya guys up to this late?" Koga walked into the kitchen yawning. He was also as dressed as the two, only pants lying low on his hips. The sudden intrusion forced them to pull apart, both of their cheeks tinted a faint red. They all stood there staring at each other blankly until Mao coughed and walked away from Ritsu. Ritsu dearly missed his warmth and slumped down on the counter, head on his folded arms. Koga was starting to feel a little embarrassed about interrupting them, but he felt a bit turned on, too. He decided to brush it off, seeing how they did have some fun earlier on the same night and took his seat next to Ritsu.  
  
"Would you like some, too, Koga?" He gestured to the milk in the saucepan, busying himself with the mugs and the plates.  
  
"Yeah, fine by me.. but what the hell were ya two doing at this time? Shouldn't ya be asleep or somethin'?" He asked, actually curious.  
  
Ritsu didn't answer so Mao did as he set the plates down, "Well, Ritchan wasn't feeling alright so he woke me up~"  
  
Hearing that, Koga huddled up to Ritsu and played with black locks. He whispered affectionate coos at him, almost as if he was talking to Leon. If any of his classmates were to step in at this moment, he would never hear the end of it from them. Ritsu, however, was more important now.  
  
They sat side by side next to each other as they had their snack. They found great comfort in each other's presence. It was the best place Ritsu ever wished to be at.. right by his beloved ones...  
  
They continued chatting quietly and tried their best to distract Ritsu from his emotional turmoil.  
  
~~~  
  
"Maa-kun, I'm still not sleepy..." he said as the three of them started heading back to their room. He was feeling better, however, something still didn't feel quite right.  
  
"Hmmm.. what do you say, we camp outside in the garden like we used to do when we were little? Maybe that'll make you feel more at ease?" Mao suggested, already starting to look for extra blankets to create a makeshift tent outside.  
  
Ritsu hummed in reply and asked, "Would you mind coming too, Koga? It'll be the first time for us to do it all together."  
  
He just nodded and started helping Mao carry the pillows and blankets to the garden.  
  
Half an hour or so later, the three of them laid on blankets and sheets, the cold grass beneath them, gazing at the distant stars. They were nearly cuddled; "nearly" because Koga was tentative about joining the childhood friends in their comfortable position. His fingers, however, laced Ritsu's, radiating warmth.  
  
"Truth is..." Ritsu finally spoke up, "I... I don't want to part paths with everyone..." Both Mao and Koga perked up at him and he continued, "I mean like.. Graduation's soon and all..." His voice broke a little and he tried holding back the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Come on, Ritchan, you know we'll be there for you even after we've graduated~" Mao assured him.  
  
"It's not that... You've been by my side since forever Maa-kun... it's just that I'm gonna miss Knights... Suu-chan will be all all alone now that everyone graduated... *sniffle* Natchan, Haakun..." He was now sobbing silently as Mao held him tight. Koga, too, got up and hugged him. Mao was murmuring soothing words to comfort him, as did Koga who was telling him that everything will be alright.  
  
"It's not like yer gonna stop seein' them altogether, Ritchii" Koga reasoned.  
  
"B-But *hic* we're all gonna be busy with our new life styles and we'll barely have time for each other... You too, Koga, you're going abroad to join nii-chan..."  
  
"I'm still gonna text ya, ya dummy~ So don't ya worry about none of that~" He explained.  
  
"Ritchan, we're going pro too with our units and we'll see each other everyday~ We're neighbors after all," Mao joined in, "And if we don't, then you're welcome to ask whatever you want of me and whine my ear off~"  
  
At that, they all laughed. Ritsu was, in fact, still like a little child, whining whenever his Maa-kun wasn't around.  
  
Mao pressed his fingers to Ritsu's cheeks and wiped his tears, "Feel better now?"  
  
"Mhmm~ I guess I do. No promises though." He replied, causing his friends to laugh again and a slight smile to play on his lips.  
  
The redhead swept his hair to one side, and kissed his forehead gently. Koga's grey hair tickled Ritsu's cheek as he too pressed a chaste kiss to it. When they leaned back, Ritsu gave each a quick kiss on the lips- his way of thanking them- and pulled them with him to a cuddle back on the blankets. They soon dozed off and light snores filled the tent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know what you think!! Join my daily suffering adventures with writing wips on @naruneelovemail!


End file.
